powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Magical Squad
|airdate = 2019 |author = SnowGabe (Original owner) RB-Man |poster = MAGIRANGER.jpg}} Power Rangers Magical Squad is a fanfictional Power Rangers series based on the 14th , and it's counterpart, and it is written by RB-Man. Plot Many ages ago, Hellades, ruler of the Underworld, tried to exterminate both Earth and the Magiworld by destroying the source of all magic, the Crystal of Light. However, five powerful wizards bravely fought against Hellades' huge army of monsters and sealed them back to the Underworld! 5,000,000 years later, the monsters are escaping and now, they are aiming to revive their master and destroy Earth and Magiworld! The only hope of all creatures rest in the hands of five young wizards-in-training who need to awaken their true powers and save both worlds before it's too late!! Characters More characters to be confirmed by RB-Man Rangers Allies *Mr. Luxstar (One of the Rangers' teachers.) *Aladdicat (Seth's partner.) *Pyrodragon (Fiero and Fabian's pet dragon.) *TBC (To be announced.) *TBC (Coming Soon.) *TBC (Coming Soon.) More to be confirmed by either RB-Man. Villains *Leader **Hellades *Generals **Irondark **Vampiria *Foot Soldiers **Undeads *Monsters of the Week **TBC (1) **TBC (2) **TBC (3) **TBC (4) **TBC (5) **TBC (6) **TBC (7) **TBC (8) **TBC (9) **TBC (10) **TBC (11) **TBC (12) **TBC (13) **TBC (14) More to be confirmed by either RB-Man. Chapters #First Spell: The Magic is Unleashed #Spell 2: The Power of Teamwork #Spell 3: Release the MagiTitans #Spell 4: The Book of Chaos #Spell 5: Travel to Earth #Spell 6: Fabian's Crush #Spell 7: TBA #Spell 8: TBA #Spell 9: TBA #Spell 10: Vampire War, Part 1 #Spell 11: Vampire War, Part 2 #Spell 12: Rise of the Gatekeeper #Spell 13: TBA #Spell 14: TBA #Spell 15: TBA #Spell 16: TBA #Spell 17: TBA #Spell 18: Behold, the Gold Ranger #Spell 19: TBA #Spell 20: TBA #Spell 21: TBA #Spell 22: TBA #Spell 23: TBA #Spell 24: TBA #Spell 25: TBA #Spell 26L TBA More to be confirmed by RB-Man. Trivia *The story is inspired by J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World. *Hellades is a mix between the words Hell and Hades. *Like Mystic Force, the Rangers aren't siblings. *Unlike both Magiranger and , the Rangers are from the Magiworld instead of Earth. *Each of the Rangers' surnames mean elements in Italian and/or French. **Elijah's surname (Boschi) means "woods" in Italian. **Wanda's surname (Aria) means "air" in Italian. **Shirley's surname (Marea) means "tide" in Italian. **Logan's surname (Tuono) means "thunder" in Italian. **Fabian and Fiero's surname (Fiamma) means "flame" in Italian. **Iris' surname (Neige) means "snow" in French. **Seth's surname (Soleil) means "sun" in French. *This is the first and only Power Rangers series by SnowGabe (A.K.A., FirebirdRise) to not be deleted, it would've been the last series to be deleted by him, if RB-Man hadn't asked if he could adopt it. **Thus, making it the first Power Rangers series to be adopted by RB-Man. *Mr. Luxstar's name is a play with the word Lux, that means "light" in Latin. *Aladdicat's name is a mix between the words Aladdin and Cat. See Also Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Magical Squad Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:RB-Man